German Patent no. 38 31 196 describes an electromagnetically actuated valve, which has a valve needle axially movable in a through bore of a valve seat support. The valve needle is formed by a cylindrical armature, a spherical valve closing body and a tubular or sleeve-shaped connection piece that connects those two components. The connection piece is made of a flat metal sheet that is subsequently rolled or bent until it assumes a cylindrical, sleeve-like shape. In this form, the connection piece has a slot extending over its entire axial length, which may run parallel or at an angle to the longitudinal valve axis. The two longitudinal end faces of the metal sheets used oppose one another, forming a constant-width slot between them.
German Application no. 40 08 675 describes an electromagnetically actuated valve, in which the valve closing body is attached to the connection piece with a welding seam, which is interrupted at least in the area of the longitudinal slot or also at other points in the peripheral direction.